The invention relates to a wafer table for preparing electrical components of a wafer, which can be placed on a rotary disk of the wafer table, with the rotary disk being able to be finely displaced parallel to the wafer plane in discrete steps, such that the components arrive at a stationary pick-up position, to which at least one stationary auxiliary facility is assigned.
A wafer table of this type is known from EP 0971390 A for instance. According to this, an assembly head can be moved in a linear fashion parallel to a substrate between two fixed locations, said substrate being guided on a clocked tape transport. Next to the conveyor belt is the wafer table having an x-y-displaceable cross carriage, on which wafer table components are prepared in a wafer parallel to the substrate. One component can thereby be captured in each instance at the stationary pick-up position by the assembly head, moved by way of the laterally displaceable substrate and placed hereupon. As the wafer table only features a restricted x-y displacement section, it is not possible to bring all components of the wafer to the pick-up location of the assembly head. The wafer rests on a rotary disk of the cross carriage and can be rotated through 90° or 180°, in order also to pick up the remaining components.